Tainted Love
by mjb84
Summary: AU- Sookie and Eric haven't seen each other since graduating high school ten years earlier... my how things have changed.  Not a HS romance if that's what you were looking for. O/S...for now :


A/N- Hi all! I know, I have two stories that have been sorely neglected and I will be getting back to those as soon as I graduate with my 2nd masters (this summer with any luck), but this story has been driving me nuts for days. The requirement is that you watch the video for Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson to get the tone of the story. Yes, Lance looks similar to MM but slightly more attractive and with no grill on his teeth (do they still call it that ;o).

Disclaimer: All SVM characters and plotlines belong to Charlaine Harris and all lyrics are the property of Ed Cobb.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking into the clichéd vampire bar, I was assaulted by the garish sights and sounds of the bizarre. Just under the din of a Marilyn Manson remix, you could hear the sighs, moans and groans of the desperate throwing themselves at anything without a pulse, hoping for a shadow of attention.<p>

Alcide and I had just finished up the final touches on a condo complex on the outskirts of Shreveport and we needed to de-stress. Alc was damn near impossible to get to come to this bar. However, the fact that it was the closest one to the job site and I was footing the tab helped convince him to join me.

I was beginning to think it was a huge mistake to come to a bar like this when all we wanted was to relax. That was until the moment 'Tainted Love' started beating through the speakers and a group entering the bar from a back hallway caught my eye.

Kid you not; the leader of the group (based on his confident swagger) looked like a Marilyn Manson impersonator. However, I got the distinct impression he was far more lethal than the musician.

The alpha male's straight, pitch black hair was a stark contrast to his ghostly pale skin. I knew, without a doubt, that he was one of the undead patrons, and the way his entourage kept in step with him made it clear that he was someone of importance.

As he sauntered towards the dance floor, I could tell he had the hand of someone behind him. Someone obviously shorter than his six foot frame.

The first few lines of the song were uttered as the 'alpha' swung his partner to his front in the middle of the dance floor.

_"Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away__  
><em>_I've got to Get away "_

As fascinating as it was to watch the Manson look alike, I was startled by his look of absolute devotion towards his dance partner. I followed his gaze to the profile of an intoxicating beauty. Her golden hair fell in soft curls down her back, broken up slightly by a few black streaks. The slight coloring to her skin made me think she enjoyed the sun quite a bit as a human (who knows how long ago that was).

_"Once I ran to you__  
><em>_Now I'll run from you__  
><em>_This tainted love you've given__  
><em>_I give you all a boy could give you"_

The gorgeous blonde was moving seductively against the black-haired vampire, their gazes were tethered together by an unseen force. His hands travelled slowly over the plaid, mini school-girl skirt. Her top might was the standard issue white collared button up, but tied above her waist. She would have looked like she fell out of a Catholic school (albeit a naughty one), that is until I spotted her boots. They were a smooth, black leather and stopped at her thighs.

Now, I'm not a 'shoe guy' but what I wouldn't give to lick those from heel to thigh…

Alc must have noticed me zoning out because I felt the distinct thud and ringing in my ears of someone smacking me on the back of the head. When I glanced over, my 'friend' was snickering over the top of his beer bottle, before hopping off his stool.

"Fuck! This is going right through me. I'll be back." Ahh... so eloquent, Alcide.

Left to my own devices, my eyes wandered back to the display in the middle of the dance floor. The blonde's back was to the lead vampire, but her head was bowed. They swayed as the song began its slow rise.

_"Take my tears and that's not nearly all"_

As her head pulled up ever so slowly, I realized in an instant why I was so drawn to this creature.

_Holy shit! That's Sookie Stackhouse!_

Sookie's eyes snapped to mine as the beat swelled.

Damn! I know I didn't say that out loud since I had been taking a drink of my beer. _Why on earth would she have looked right at me?_

_"Don't touch me please__  
><em>_I cannot stand the way you tease"_

Continuing to rub provocatively against the other vampire, Sookie's penetrating blue eyes pinned me in place. Unable to do anything else, I recalled what I remembered of Sookie Stackhouse.

It had been ten years since I'd seen her, when we graduated from high school.

Neither of us were what you would call popular. I stuck to myself and the two or three friends I could count on. Not being a complete loser, I knew I was fairly attractive, but being shy meant most girls simply ignored me.

I always noticed Sookie though. She was even more of an outcast than myself. She may have had one or two friends, but I always saw her sitting by herself with a slightly pained grimace. There were rumors about her and things she could do, but I didn't listen to rumors much. I mean c'mon, they said Alc was a werewolf!

_Talk about crazy!_

Sookie was always pretty and had amazing eyes. I had contemplated asking her out on a date, or at the very least striking up a conversation. Sadly, my shyness kept me from reaching out. Seeing her now though, it's like someone refocused the lens. Everything about her was intense.

I had to wonder... she didn't look a day over 18, and I hadn't heard anything about her in the last ten years. With vampires only coming out of the closet four years ago, how did she end up being one?

For some weird reason, I couldn't pull my eyes from her hold. Though she was practically clinging to the other vampire, I could nearly feel her velvety skin pressed against my own. Shifting on my stool to relieve some of the new pressure, Sookie shot me a small smirk before flitting her eyes up to her partner.

He leaned down with his hand lightly closing around her throat as she whispered in his ear. It didn't seem like he was getting aggressive with her, more like a possessive/trusting move.

I honestly couldn't tell if he was her boyfriend or whatever, but there was a definite connection between the two.

Just as she gave the vampire a light kiss on his cheek, his emerald eyes met mine. I got the distinct impression of an unspoken warning.

Becoming far more uncomfortable with being gawked at by vampires, I was just getting up to make sure Alc hadn't fallen in, when I felt a brisk rush of air.

"So... you remember me?" Her eyes glittered with mischief as she sized me up. Even sitting on my stool, I was still a foot taller than her.

"Wow! Uh... Sookie...," _awkward pause, what the hell do I say?_"Fuck, I'm sorry, this is just too weird."

Her head cocked to the side as she thought about what I said. I couldn't tell if I was more focused on the way her hair slid over her shoulder to reveal her delicate neck, or if it was her tongue sliding across her plump, pink lips.

"C'mon," Sookie grabbed my hand, having come to a decision about whatever she was thinking.

Even if I wanted to resist, I could tell in just her gentle tugging that I would be no match for a vampire. Pulling me to the dance floor, which her partner had recently vacated (and taken up a booth like friggin' King Arthur), Sookie wrapped my arms around her back and slid her hands up, encircling my neck.

My hands barely touched her flesh for a moment before I felt my pants become far too tight for my liking. Sookie's smirk reached her eyes and I caught her staring intently at my neck. Desperately wanting to divert her attention from my pulsing jugular, I started up the conversation in the only way I know how... awkward.

"How the hell did you become a vampire?" I didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation but based on the slight blip of anger that crossed her eyes, I think I failed in my attempt.

Patronizingly, she started, "_Well, when a vampire boy finds a human girl they like_..." as if she was telling me where babies came from.

"_Sookie_... you know what I mean. When did this happen? Did you want to be a vampire?" Her fingers lightly pressed into the skin at the nape of my neck as her eyes lowered momentarily before meeting mine again.

"It happened shortly after graduation. Lance had been watching me for some time," at this she tipped her head towards the dark-haired vamp who was steadily observing us. "I think he was planning on either getting to know me or simply turning me outright, but his choices were taken from him, as were mine."

I didn't want to break whatever spell had caused her to keep talking, so I just maintained my eye contact to urge her on as we swayed to the music.

"I was driving my Gran back from the grocery store when a drunk driver plowed right into the passenger side of my car...Gran was gone immediately." She paused a moment to press her head against my chest and inhaled deeply. "Lance had been following me that night and when he saw the accident, he was by my side in an instant. Since the truck rammed me right into a rail on the side of the road, my door had pressed into my side with enough force to rupture several organs... Lance did the only thing he could... he turned me that night."

There was so much more behind her story, but considering this was the most we had communicated, aside from the brief looks we shared in high school, I didn't think it wise to press her on it.

Her fingers dug more insistently this time and I leaned closer until our faces brushed each other's. Her lips slid against my earlobe as she tugged gently.

"Would you like to catch up a little more..._privately_?" Sookie's tongue flicked against my neck and a shudder ran through me.

Not waiting for an answer Sookie began leading me through the throngs of dancers towards the back hallway she had emerged from not long ago. I did a quick scan and saw Alcide chatting up a petite brunette. When he caught my glance, he raised his beer in a silent 'cheers' before returning to his new interest.

Nice watchdog he is. I could be being lead to the slaughter for all he knew.

Sookie hesitated a moment, chuckling, before she continued down the dark lit path. I was trying to remain level-headed but between the brief glimpses of Sookie's bare ass and the fact that I was headed to a private location with my high school infatuation... well, hell, I wasn't stopping her.

Now that my mind was more focused on the priorities (where this night was headed), my other hand reached around Sookie's exposed waist as we entered a generic looking office. Closing the door behind my, my blonde seductress lead me to the leather couch and shoved me to sit.

The moment I was seated, Sookie straddled my legs and threaded her fingers through my shaggy blonde hair.

Her eyes softened a bit as she fingered my hair, "Hmm... I like it. Much better than the crew cut."

Sookie's nose ran along the underside of my chin as I teased her. "I was actually thinking of buzzing it, maybe-,"

The firm tug of my hair exposed my neck to Sookie's growling breath, "Don't. You. Dare." Her tongue followed where her breath had been.

That little bit of dominance pulled me out of my "oh-my-God-Sookie-Stackhouse-is-grinding-on-my-lap" daze. My large hands slid up her thighs, under her skirt to reveal that Sookie was wearing a thong. Yum.

Grabbing handfuls of her luscious ass, Sookie groaned and snatched my lips between hers. The kiss was intense, both of us wanting more. Pushing and pulling, neither of us could maintain control.

The snick of her fangs made me tense for just a second. It was enough for Sookie to pull back just a bit.

_No, no, no!_My mind couldn't handle her retreat.

"Do they freak you out? The fangs?" Her question struck something within me. She seemed so... human.

"I'm sorry, they just startled me... no, they definitely _don't_freak me out." Hopeful that my smile convinced her of my stance, I was rewarded by a thoughtful smirk.

"You do know that… if we do this... I'm gonna bite you...right?" She was hesitant, but I got the impression that she could make me do just about anything she wanted, either by force or coercion.

"Sookie, I'm not gonna lie...I'm a 'virgin'," her giggle let me know that she knew what I meant, "but I trust you." As scary as that sounded, I did... I always had.

The moment I said the words, she lunged at me. Her lips were brutally assaulting mine as my grip on her ass had to be reaching the point of painful. She never relented; if anything, the more I dug my fingers into her tender flesh, the further she burrowed herself into me.

Sookie's mouth trailed across my jaw as she worked my t-shirt over my chest and arms and tossed it across the room. My fingers slid up her sides to begin unbuttoning her blouse. As I opened the material, I found Nirvana. Sookie's breasts were free of confines and absolutely enthralling.

I used one hand to grab her ass and pull her closer as the other lifted a pale nipple to my mouth. I quickly realized, the more teeth I used, the more Sookie rocked her soaking core against me.

Sookie's hands slipped down my taut abs and reached for my zipper. I could feel the tug of each tooth as it released to her demands. Gliding my aching cock out, Sookie lifted her hips as her eyes found mine.

Understanding her intent, I slid my thumbs across her inner thighs to slip my fingers into the straps of her thong. With a quick snap, her heated center was brushing against my erection. My hands returned to Sookie's firm backside and gently lifted her to hover over me. Our eyes locked with her hands braced on my shoulders as she hesitated a moment.

She looked as though she was going to say something, but thought better of it before slamming down on me. My head rolled back at the magnificent feeling of Sookie wrapped so tightly around me. Rocking her hips, she brought her lips to my neck. Trailing her tongue across my shoulder, Sookie would nibble every few inches. I could barely feel the scrape of her fangs and had a feeling I wouldn't mind the actual bite one bit.

"Fuck! Sook... God, this is incredible!" My panting accompanied the sounds of our flesh as we continued our steadily increasing rhythm.

Fiery blue eyes locked onto mine in silent confirmation. Her hand dove into my hair and pulled slightly. Realizing her intent, I tilted my head back. Sookie ran her lips down my neck, from ear to clavicle. She paused right where my neck met my shoulder and laved it with her tongue. All the while, I slammed her hips down as mine rose to meet her hungry demands.

The fluttering of Sookie's walls was my only signal before I felt the deep pressure of her fangs penetrating my skin. "Oh. My. God! Sookie!"

A few strong pulls and Sookie's head fell back as she screamed, "Eric!"

The sight of my blood coating her tongue was so enticing that I grabbed the back of her head and yanked her towards my mouth. Sookie stilled for just a moment before returning the embrace. The bitter taste of my blood in the kiss turned to something almost sweet before it was completely gone. Before I had a chance to contemplate that seemingly meaningful kiss, my release hit me.

My balls tightened and Sookie's walls gripped me tighter as she stared right into me. "Oh shit! Sook...I-,"

It felt like my entire soul pumped out of me and deep into Sookie's pussy. Before I had even finished the strongest orgasm of my life... I was out.

Waking moments later, I looked down to see Sookie's head pressed against my chest.

"What are you doing?" Not sure why I whispered, but she seemed to be at peace for a moment.

"Mmm... just listening." Her soothing lilt made it sound as though she were talking in her sleep.

"Sook, can-,"

"Well, I need to head out to the floor and keep the customers happy," Sookie had hopped off of me and was rebuttoning her shirt without acknowledging what I had been saying. It was like a door had been closed and I couldn't figure out what was going on.

I sat there like a vegetable, my mouth was probably flapping like a fish. Sookie leaned over when she was finished tying her shirt, providing me with a delectable view of her cleavage.

_Damn! Talk about insatiable. I was ready, again._

She pushed her fingers through my hair as she pulled me to her for a deep, inviting kiss. But, before I could convince her of another round, she pulled back.

"Thanks, Eric." There was more to her 'thank you' than a simple quickie.

With that...she was gone.

I gathered up my shirt and zipped up my jeans before meandering my way to the table where Alcide was finishing up his beer.

"You ready?" He had clearly lost interest in what this bar had to offer and was ready to sleep off his buzz.

"Yeah."

As we stood to exit, I felt eyes on me from across the bar. I scanned the other side of the dance floor until my eyes landed on her.

She was straddling Lance's leg, using him as a chair. Her head was leaning against his shoulder as his arm was snaked around her waist; his hand resting on her thigh. She continued to watch me as I followed Alcide to the door. Just before we left, I couldn't help but think that there was no way I'd be able to get Sookie out of my mind.

She raised an eyebrow and blew me a kiss as I left the site of my impromptu reunion with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p>AN- This I a one/shot, at least until I finish my other stories. But, tell me what you thought all the same.

:o) Mari


End file.
